


Making my way to your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Food, Food and fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Innuendo, Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Some Humor, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, culinary proposal, flavored kisses, mother knows best, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach' Or that's what everyone said.Or, Yuzuru and Javier using food to woo each other.





	Making my way to your heart

First it was a simple Iberic sandwich.

Javier knew that thing too well, the: “the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach”. He still remembered how Cortney wooed him with little tad-bits of Spanish food here and there during their dates. And now that he knew what he felt for Yuzu wasn’t mere brotherly affection but something more, he wanted to try this way and see if it worked.

Yuzuru stared at the two pieces of bread with Iberic ham stuffing wrapped into plastic film that somebody placed in his training bag. Raising his head, he saw it was Javier, who had a suspicious smile on his face.

"I thought you looked hungry." Javi shrugged, eyes smiling shyly, and anticipation shone on his face.

"I am, in fact, but I can just go to the snack machines." Replied a confused yuzu, but both him and Javier knew that Yuzuru wasn’t very fond of the vending machine sandwiches, not being the first time Javier had to finish them because different reasons.

"We both know that you don’t enjoy those. Also, we only got a 10 minutes break and they are far." He sat down the bench and got closer to Yuzu’s side.

“But you didn’t have to worry about this. Mom always prepare bento box for me. Javi... you have something to eat yourself or are you just going to drink coffe until your stomachs shuts up?”

Javier chuckled and blushed embarrassedly. "Just take it, _Yusu_. And I'm alright, I had a big breakfast."

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Javier never took strong breakfasts. Then again, maybe he did today and so wasn't hungry, unlike Yuzuru himself, stomach demanding food and body demanding energy after practicing over and over his 4axel.

"Thank you." Unwrapping the top of the sandwich he bit into it and couldn't hold back a satisfied moan.

Maybe it was his hunger talking, but the sandwich was really heaven between two rustic loaves, the salty and tasty ham making wonders in his palate. Javier had also put some olive oil in the bread too. Finally, an extra-thin slice of hard goat cheese to give it a special edge, hidden behind all the ham, surprising Yuzu’s palate in a good way.

Yuzuru took another bite, letting out a tiny, happy noise again. Swallowing, he looked up, only to catch Javier staring at him with wide, happy eyes.

"What? I have crumbles in shirt?"

Javier seemed to be caught off guard; he visibly twitched and then looked away, scratching at the back of his neck with an embarrassed blush. "Nothing, just... I'm glad you like it."

"Hmm-" Yuzuru bit into the sandwich again, a small portion this time, determined to make the pleasure last.

“And now I’m sure that you lied when you told me you hated cheese!” Javier exclaimed, signalling him his accusatory finger.

Yuzuru smiled, but kept eating, covering his mouth with his hand when he spoke. "Aren't you the one who complains about food most of the time?"

Javier rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, it’s not my problem that many chefs of the restaurants we visited during competitions didn’t know how to cook properly."

"And I’m the sybarite of the two."

Javier furrowed his brow, looking up with a pout. "Oh, shut up, you also complain, just more politely and more indirectly than I do."

Yuzuru had to cover his mouth again to chuckle. He finished eating his sandwich with Javier's amicable presence by his side babbling small talk. Right until the break was over and both skaters had to go back to training under the eyes of an exasperated Brian.

 

 + + +

 

Two weeks later Yuzuru decided to take a break from skating, as extremist as it sounded, because of the university exams he was going to have in a few days. When he was about to start studying and closeting himself in his room like a hermit, his mother entered his room, a small package covered in kitchen clothes in her hands.

"What is this?" Yuzu scrunched up his nose in confusion, unwrapping the package given by his mother, getting out a long sort of pie, or calzone, but rectangular and the size of half a baking sheet. He broke away an edge and furrowed his brows when a stark black mush with clearer bits came out. But he had to admit, that thing smelt good.

While getting the small rectangle and with his mother’s help putting it entirely on a plate, he discovered a small piece of paper. It had oil stains but hoped that the message was still readable.

 _Hey Yuzu,_ _I hope you are not skipping any more meals, especially with your upcoming exams. I know how ‘extra’ you can be, and I don’t want that affecting your health._

_Just to be sure you eat, I'm sending you this cuttlefish empanada in their own ink sauce. It’s a traditional Spanish dish and I thought you may like it. Hope you enjoy it!_

_\- Javi_

"Who is this from?" Asked his mom, with obvious curiosity in her voice.

Yuzuru smiled slightly, wondering if telling her the truth or not, even thought he had an intuition that she already knew who was. Saving away the card in his pocket, he turned in his chair and flashed her a charming smile. "A secret admirer, maybe."

He broke a piece off the pie, uncaring that it stained his fingers in black and put it in his mouth. He tasted the salty and savoury taste of the squid, texture delighting him and the crunchy earthy bread like crust and, so fitting for squid ink, a certain undertone of fine poetry, like the one he craved on ice whenever he took the rink, in the combination that practically melted on his tongue. A delighted moan escaped his lips as he offered a little piece to his mom, so she could try.

"Oh dear… I didn’t know Javier could cook so well…" Yuzuru spluttered and looked at his mom with wide eyes, an embarrassing flush creeping over his cheeks. “Tell your ‘secret admirer’ that your mom approves him” she winked at him.

"Okaasan! Don’t say such embarrassing things, please!" Yuzuru whined and covered his face with his palms, trying to cover his shame from her. Yumi just smiled and giggled, petting her son’s head.

"you should cook him something in return. Something Japanese. I’m sure he’d like it.". Said Yumi with mirth in her voice. With that, she left yuzuru’s room and let his child studying and eating.

Yuzuru thought about it for a while before smiling slightly. That was a good idea. The Japanese skater spent the next day thinking about what to make for Javier in return between study breaks. He settled for something he knew he was really good at, knowing well that Javier would appreciate the gift more if it was personal. And also, it was something that he could do with little to no help from his mom, but he knew that sooner than later he would call for her help anyway.

So, he asked his mother to buy all the ingredients in the evening and set the alarm for early the next morning, the idea still bright on his mind’s eye. He overslept just a bit and spent half the day tenderly crafting beautiful small Imagawayaki. He put special attention into the taste of the azuki bean and chocolate paste mix, and his mom helped supervise the vanilla flavoured crusts, so they would be crunchy but not too hard.

As soon as he was done he stared proudly at it. Feeling an excited flapping of butterfly's wings in his gut. He put as much of his soul into these small cakes as he had, and hoped it translated into the taste.

He put the small traditional treats in a glass tupperware, so they wouldn’t get a remaining taste of plastic, and wrapped it with lots of loin clothes. He gave the wrapped package to his mother, so she could deliver it tomorrow to Javi. She just winked at him while saying that she’ll tell Javier that yuzu accepts his secret admirer, making Yuzuru whine and curl himself into a ball of shame.

The next day he was interrupted during his evening study hour by a string of text messages, including selfies of Javier in training gear stuffing his face with the small treats.

 

 

 

 

> _**J: BEST SURPRISE DELIVERY OF MY LIFE!!!!** _
> 
> _**J: THANK YOU :D** _
> 
> _**J: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!** _

Yuzuru snorted while reading those all caps messages, Javier sure was excited. It made his insides warm with glee.

 

 

 

 

> _**Y: I wanted to. It was nice of you and the cuttlefish empanada was delicious. I hope the sweets are good as well.** _
> 
> _**J: Good no, they’re AMAZING!!** _
> 
> _**Y: I glad then.** _

And he was; happy and proud, letting the time pass by as he stared at the photos with a candid, tiny smile on his lips.

What he didn’t know is that his mother was next to his door the entire time, and she couldn’t help to feel happy about her son finally finding someone worth his affections. And she was also relived it was someone like Javier, who had a big, lovely heart.

 

\+ + +

 

And that was it till the end of the next month, when he somehow let Jun’s puppy eyes convince him to attend a social situation.

Apparently, Javier Raya had challenged Jun Hwan to be more engaging with their peers and immediately later invited him to a game night with several other skaters from the TCC plus Patrick. So of course, Jun Hwan dragged Yuzuru in as support, just in case, even though Yuzuru's interest in football (soccer) was below 0.

"Where are we even going?"

"Fernandez' place."

"Oh."

Javi opened the door in an apron and with a wide smile. He let them in greeting Jun Hwan with a hug and a light pat on his back and Yuzu with a kiss on each cheek and a small bow. Before they could finish saying their hellos the intercom came alive.

Spain ushered them into the apartment while he opened the door.

When Jun and Yuzuru walked into the living room the first thing that caught their attention was the abundance on the coffee table and the stools at its sides. It also explained why it smelt so amazing in there.

There was a charcuterie board and a cheese plate; a full bowl of cranberry rusks; small bowls of different types of olives and sauces; a plate of grilled prawns; a salad and three kinds of carefully assembled tidbits. Those must have been especially laborious.

"Is that... normal football night food in Spain?" Yuzu asked Jun in a whisper. Of course, 'whispering volume' wasn't among his list of talents.

"I don’t know, it’s my first time here as well… but I remember that they told there was going to be beer, so…."

"But you can't drink yet, you're 16!"

"I usually drink Coke or Sprite; the Uncles are the once who drink the beer in this place"

"Yeah Yuzu, you can join the underage drinking group, you know? I don't think Javi would like to spend the rest of the night in the hospital"

Yuzuru almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't noticed Patrick draped carelessly on the couch, because it was of the same colour as the tracksuit he was wearing. He was playing on his phone or texting his girlfriend but looked away to point a finger at him.

"He's been slaving in the kitchen all day, ever since he was told you were coming."

"And you haven't moved from that couch since yesterday, but you don't see me ratting you out." Javi complained, coming into the room with Raya and Gabby on tow. He tossed his apron at his head, but he threw out his arm, catching it before it hit him.

"You went a bit overboard, my friend, didn't you?" Raya chuckled, surveying the table as well.

"Well I think it looks really, really nice, Javs."

"Thanks, Gabby. See? Someone appreciates it. Now why don't y'all leave your coats in the guestroom and get settled in. I still got to finish in the kitchen."

Yuzuru followed Raya, that apparently took it upon himself to give him and Jun Hwan the tour but left when they started conversing about their stuff. Gabrielle had joined Patrick on the couch Effie laying between them, enjoying the number of cuddles she was getting, so Yuzuru found the kitchen. It hadn't been hard. Javier lived in a modest apartment. It was too messy for Yuzuru's taste, but he remembered overhearing as Javier said once that he had developed a distaste for silence ever since he started living alone.

He stopped in the doorway, to admire the spectacle for a moment.  A handsome man in a pair of hipster glasses, unshaved, form-fitting pair of jeans and t-shirt completely concentrated on cooking wasn't an everyday treat for his eyes. Javier was finishing assembling yet another plate of tidbits and there were croquettes fizzing in the pan.

An original combination all together and when Yuzuru bit into it he hummed with satisfaction, nodding at Javier, making the Spaniard gleam with happiness and accomplishment. He finished eating it as Javier turned back to the pan and fished out the croquettes and rolled them in kitchen paper to take out the excess oil. Yuzuru felt something stir inside him while watching Javier cook. He started to imagine a future, with Javi cooking for him while Yuzu cleaned the house. _Their home._

_Having a relationship and living together._

Yuzuru shook his head lightly. What was he thinking? There was no way in this world for that to happen. Javier had an extremely useful charm that caught beautiful ladies from all around the world. There was no way Javier would ask him out anyways, he was as straight as a stick. To ease his mind and forget about what he just had imagined, he decided to start conversation again.

"This is really good, but don't you think it's too much food, and work, for just eight persons?"

Javier snorted. "You've not see Raya during the football worlds of 2014. He made so much food he could have nourished an entire army. I'm trying to get at his level"

Yuzuru cocked his head to the side, biting on his lower lip. "But you didn't do all of this for them, did you?" he asked with caution, he didn’t want to sound suspicious.

Javi's hands twitched and a treacherous blush rose up to his cheeks. "Umm... well... Even though I had to double my exercise routine to make up for the calories, and for Brian to not yell at me for gaining weight, I really wanted to thank you for the sweets you made, they were incredible. Even Brian tried them and praised them. Surely your mother helped you, sadly I cannot thank her properly too..."

He wanted to say that those treats were already a thank you and that his mother wouldn't care about that when Raya entered the kitchen ready to bring more food to the table.

"I Heard something about treats. Oh, Yuzu... don't tell me that you brought dessert! Thank god, I thought that Javier was also making the sweet part. Ew" Raya grimaced slightly, making Javier whine indignantly.

"No, he didn't and hey, what's wrong with my desserts? You didn't complain much when we lived together." Javier spat out, all traces of gentle bashfulness gone as he menacingly waved a pair of tongs in Raya's direction.

"Nothing, but I’m sure that I was the only one of the house that could distinguish sugar from salt"

Javier was fuming angrily when his anger eavesdropped at hearing Yuzu's honking laugh filling the kitchen. Raya notice the change in the atmosphere and smirked, before taking the rest of the plates in his hands and going back to the table.

Javier was just going to ask Yuzuru if he wanted to help with the last things when the song ' _Careless whisper_ ' blasted through the speakers of his living room, making both guys blush.

"Hey, that not funny. turn it off"

Patrick just snickered "Believe me Yuzu, it is fun when you're the one not getting embarrassed"

Javier just smacked all the guys in the head with a wooden spoon before putting on the cannel that transmitted the ' _Madrid-Barça_ ' match.

Of course, everything was delicious and even if Yuzuru wasn't interested in the match, at least he could entertain himself with the food. He had an impression though, that Javier wasn't paying that much attention to the TV that day either. Which was weird, knowing Javier’s passion for football… but it was better not to dig in it more, it wouldn’t end great anyways…

 

+++

 

White day was upcoming, and Yuzuru was a mess. That day was supposed for girls to give their loved ones and crushes sweets and treats. And Yuzuru was by no means a girl, but he felt the urge to give something to Javi for all the good stuff he’s done for him in the past. Yuzuru was back in japan having some shared interviews with team japan skaters, but he only could think of Javi’s happy and joyous face, stuffing his face and mouth with the treat that Yuzuru gifted, praising him for his good taste.

He was daydreaming so hard that Shoma had just to shake his friend from it. Yuzuru just blinked and focused his attention again on the upcoming schedule that the JSF was giving them for the next weeks.

“Yuzuru-sama, you have spaced out quite a lot today, is there something wrong” asked Shoma.

“Oh, no Shoma, you don’t have to worry”

“It has to do something with Javi-sama?”

At that Yuzuru’s eyes widened. Was he really that readable?

“Why do you ask” “You had heart eyes all the while”

Yuzuru sighed and nodded. Then, he proceeded to explain Shoma his plan to give Javier something for White day, making Shoma smirk slightly.

 “you could give him Hakuto jelly”

“Hakuto jelly?”

“Yeah, that jelly they gave us at the junior nationals a while ago, don’t you remember?”

Yuzuru remembered. And he remembered so vividly the taste that he could almost feel it on his tongue right there. Yeah, Javier surely would enjoy that. He thanked Shoma and started calling one of his sponsors for the delivery.

What he didn't notice was Shoma giggling evilly. Oh, poor innocent Yuzu... If he really knew why he was recommending him that...

Keiji noticed his friend’s evil giggle, because he elbowed him to catch Shoma’s attention and ask him what was going on.

“I’m just pushing yuzu in the right direction, that’s all”

Keiji’s eyes widened with realization, before getting an evil grin himself at the connotations. “Well, I hope this will work, so they’ll be less sappy around each other that they already are”

“Why do you think I’m doing this? I’m tired to have to listen to them speak English and being all over each other. I’m tired of thirdwheeling”

At that Keiji couldn’t help but laugh lowly so he wouldn’t drag attention to them.

Poor yuzu… unaware of his friends’ shenanigans…

 

\+ + +

 

 The food and culinary exchanges kept going during the rest of the year, even when they were oceans away enjoining their summer in their own ways. But, time passed and with it came a new season, new programs, new costumes… and new food too!

Yuzuru was angry with Shoma, to say the least. He, of course, gave Javier Hakuto Jelly when he got back to Canada as a ‘souvenir’ (He wasn’t going to admit what it really was), and the first thing Javier told him after seeing the shape of the jelly, was that he was really glad for the compliment. Yuzuru didn’t knew what he was talking about, so Javier decided to show what their fans used to describe their… well, the parts of their bodies where the back lost its glorious name. Yuzuru whine loudly in embarrassment and curled into a ball of shame, not recovering from that state until a few days.

After that incident, he decided to make his own choices for food, and started to add salty and tasty treats to their exchanges. They kept their little tradition until the GPF of Marseille, in where both of them where so busy that they couldn’t make anything, not even to have before or after the competition.

But Javier wasn’t going to let that chance slip, so, he searched for a good place that sell churros, and made an especial request. He wanted to impress his yuzu with something so traditionally Spanish he couldn’t resist.

Wait… He had just said _his_ Yuzu? … Nah, it was surely his imagination.

So, after the gala ended and both socialised good enough for the night, Javier dragged Yuzuru to the Castellan square where the surprise was getting prepared. After some chit chat between the owner and Javier, he payed the gift and left the bakery, taking Yuzu to a more private place.

 After sitting on a bench under a lamppost, Javier gave Yuzuru the greasy bag. Yuzuru thanked him gladly and opened it, just to see…

A heart shaped churro, one side with cholate cover and the other side with white chocolate cover. Yuzuru, delighted and blushing from glee, took a small bite, just so see that the churro was filled with strawberry jam and a honey mix. It was heavenly, delicious wasn’t the proper adjective to describe it.

Yuzuru saw Javier blushing bashfully and happiness radiating through his entire body.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, I do. So sad you couldn’t cook it”

“Actually… the recipe is mine. I just asked those bakers if they could make it for me…”

Then, Yuzuru started putting all the pieces together: The shape of the churro, the cover, the fill… Then, it hit him. _A declaration in the form of food_.

“May I ask why this churro is special”

Javier blush grew as he proceeded to explain its origins.

“Well… whenever I want to confess to someone… I make them this churro… I just change the fill to the persons favourite flavours…”

“so… that means…”

“Yuzu, I like you. A lot. A ton lots. Would you go on a date with me?”

Yuzuru put the treat carefully back in the back before taking Javier’s face between his hands. He touched his forehead with Javier’s before whispering slowly.

“This is already a date, silly”

And slowly proceeded to kiss Javier’s lips. it was just a simple touch of lips on lips, a soft caress, that left them waiting for more. After separating, both of them smiled.

“Ah, There's nothing better than churro kisses…”

“you’ve done this before, Yeah?” asked yuzuru a Little bit uneasely. Of curse, Javi noticed, and gave Yuzu a sweet smile before continuing.

“Yes… but if I tell you the truth… yours are the sweetest of them all”

Illuminated by the lamppost, both men finished the churro and kept sparing churro kisses. What a great way to start a relationship.

+++

 

Extra:

The FaOI shows of Makuhari of that day ended, and the skaters proceeded to go to their respective hotels and rooms after an all-party dinner in one of the local restaurants from the area.

While Javier was dealing with the hotel’s service trying to get a pass to yuzu’s room, -Yuzuru took the opportunity to buy some chocolate and chocolatey treats to share with his boyfriend, and also to reward him for working so well in those ugly costumes of his.

After everything was solved and prepared both men entered the privacy of Yuzuru’s room, hugging and petting through the clothing while smiling like idiots. Javier was so happy to be able to sleep with his boyfriend on the same bed, and Yuzuru to feel Javier’s warmth so close again after the worlds drama.

But just when Javier was about to kiss him, Yuzuru put a finger in between their lips, making Javi groan in disgust. Yuzru just giggled before throwing himself on his bed, taking out the cardboard box from the small cotton bag.

“Habii, do you know what this is?”

Javier turned around after taking off his jacket and shirt, just to see Yuzuru smiling smugly while holding a box of Pocky in between his hands. That simple sight made Javier melt a little and, as shirtless as he was, approached the bed, sitting carefully next to his boyfriend.

“Yes… I think…”

“And do you know the game that’s played with them too, right?”

Javier swallowed audibly and nodded, making Yuzuru’s smile wider.

“then I don’t have to explain anything. Let’s begin”

And like that, Pocky stick after pocky stick, both men started a hot make out session, getting into a point where the box fell on the ground ignored by both skaters, who were busier enjoying themselves.

“Say Habi…” yuzuru interrupted the kiss and asked in between pants “… are these better than the churro kisses?”

Javier smirked deviously before answering next to yuzus lips “Those are great, but these ones… are definitely something else”

“Good to know, because…” Yuzuru bit his lip seductively before continuing “I’ve got more, of different flavours too…” his hands traced lightly Javi’s pecs, the touch almost feather-like “... even a yuzu flavour one…” a pinch in one of his nipples.

Javier could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter by seconds and managed to tear Yuzuru’s shirt of his body before sucking a bruise on his collarbone.

“you’re such a tease…”

“But you love it” A seductive wink.

And another painful tug on his crotch. “You little shit…” Javier groaned lightly before attacking his boyfriend with hot kisses.

The rest of the night was spent worshipping each other’s bodies under the moonlight. Let's say that the neighbour room had to knock the wall a few times so they would tone down their... 'night activities'

The day after all the skaters were surprised with the amount of falls from the world champions, but they only knew the true reason behind it, shared through secret smirks while helping the other stand up.

Oh, yes… they’re definitely repeating that experience again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Hakuto jelly reference: Is a japanese jelly made of Hakuto peaches; it's usually expensive and sometimes it can be presented with the form of a Hakuto peach. Hakuto peaches have a... very interesting shape, so just search the name and you'll see, you'll see...


End file.
